Truth or Dare Anyone?
by stefunnylovescarlos
Summary: The boys decide to play truth or dare. Things get a little heated. Cargan and a little Kames. :D


**A/N: You make me happy. :D**

**Carlos POV**

I sat on the ugly orange couch staring blankly at the TV. I wasn't watching it. I woke up in a bad mood, and I hoped that when I went into the kitchen that I would see Logan and that my bad mood would go away. But no, I woke up and Kendall told me that Logan had gone to the gym. I then went to sit on the couch with an angry look on my face.

"Well then…" Kendall said. I just knew he was smirking.

"Want some breakfast?" James asked with his mouth full of food.

"Nah. Thanks man." I mumbled.

Just then the door opened and a sweaty, but smiling Logan walked through the door. My face instantly lit up and I got off the couch.

"Hey Logie! How was the gym!"

"Oh you know. Gym-ish…is that a word…I don't know. Imma take a shower." He smiled and disappeared into the bathroom.

I turned to face Kendall and James with a big smile on my face. "Do we have any Coco Puffs?"

"Spill." Kendall said smirking.

"Huh?" I titled my head confused.

"You know what we're talking about." James said as he and Kendall cornered me.

"N-no I don't…"

"You like Logan."

"Pshh, dude. Logan is a guy! Why would I—"

"You liar! You're blushing and you're doing that 'pshh' thing and you only do that when you lie!"

I opened my mouth but no words came out. Seconds later, Logan came into the kitchen drying his hair off and only wearing boxers.

"Oh Jesus forgive me for what I am thinking." I mumbled.

"Ha!" Kendall turned around and pointed a finger at me.

"What's going on here?" Logan said looking at us funny.

I gave them a begging look and James spoke. "Nothing, we're just trying to figure out where Carlos put the Coco Puffs."

"Oh." Logan smiled. "Alrighty then." He then looked down at his sexy, amazing, creamy (did I say sexy already) muscles. Okay sorry. He looked down at his abs and laughed. "I should probably put some clothes on."

"Yeah. Ha!" I said nervously.

Logan smiled his crooked grin at me and walked back into his room.

"I bet you wanted him to just stay like that." Kendall laughed his ridiculous laugh.

"Shut up!...But you guys aren't mad…or grossed out?" I asked scared.

"No, not at all!" James said fixing his hair.

Just then Logan came back out of his room smiling. Oh, his smile was so cute, it could just kill a guy.

"So what are we gonna do today mis amigos?" I asked smiling.

"Well, we can't go in the pool because it's raining. And Mrs. Knight said we can't drive anywhere because she doesn't want me driving in this kind of weather."

"We could play truth or dare!" James said clapping.

"NO!" I blurted out. I didn't want one of them to ask me an embarrassing question that might make me admit my crush on Logan.

They all looked at me quizzically.

"I-I mean…regular truth or dare is no fun! We should play extreme truth or dare!" What am I getting myself into.  
"Yeah man! Sounds like fun…what is extreme truth or dare?" Logan smiled.

"Well, you can't pass on a truth or dare and if you do try to pass on the truth or dare, then it gets intensified."

"Awesome! I'm in!"

"Okay who goes first?" Dare I ask?

Kendall raised his hand. "Carlos, truth or dare?"

"Truth." I gulped.

"Ah! You wimp. Okay…how far have you gone with a girl?"

"Dude! That's embarrassing!"

"You have to answer it!"

I sighed. "I've only kissed a girl…on the cheek." I blushed.

"Aw, how sweet!" Logan smiled and the other two looked at him weird and he blushed. "What? Just cause he can keep it in his pants, unlike you two!"

"Mhm sure Logan." James smirked. "My turn! Okay Logan! Truth or Dare!"

"Dare!" Logan smiled triumphantly.

"Oh okay! Hmm let's see…"James smiled mischievously then snapped, " I dare you to sit on Carlos' lap for the next round."

"Ha! That's easy!"

**Logan POV**

This is not going to be easy. I have to sit on that adorable boy's lap! For a whole round! I mean, what if I…never mind. I saw Carlos blush and I smiled at him.

"Go, sit!" James said smiling.

"You suck at dares James!" Kendall said chuckling.

"Fuck you Kendall!" James smiled.

I sat on Carlos' lap and he smiled shyly. "My turn." He said raising his hand up. "James. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!"

"Do you think Kendall is good looking?"

James blushed and smiled a bit. "Yeah, he's pretty cute."

Kendall smiled and chuckled. "Aw, thanks James."

"Logie's turn!" Carlos shouted. I loved when he called me that. He unexpectedly wrapped his arms around my waist. I gasped and he pulled them back. "Oh. Sorry Logan!" He mumbled quickly.

I chuckled. "I don't mind." I grabbed his arms and put them back around my waist.

James cleared his throat. "May we continue?"

"Oh yeah sorry." I said giggling. "Um, ok Kendall. T or D?

"Dare."

"I dare you…" I searched my brain for a good dare, " to give James a hickey on his neck!"

James choked on his spit and Kendall's eyes bulged. "W-what!"

"You can't go back on the dare!"

"Damn! James, come here!"

"No, Kendall don't!"

Kendall grabbed James and attached his lips to his neck and sucked. James eyes fluttered and Carlos and I started cracking up.

"S-stop Ken-Ke-KENDALL!"

Kendall detached himself from James. He looked dazed, but then glared at me. James blinked a whole bunch of times and stared at Kendall. "Damn Kendall. Why don't you have a girlfriend?" Carlos and I burst out in laughter again and then Kendall joined in.

"My turn again!" Kendall said smiling.

Round one was over, so I was supposed to get off of Carlos' lap. But no one noticed, so I just stay sitting on his lap.

"Logan. Truth or Dare?"

"Damn. I'm kinda scared of you, to be honest…Um dare?"

"Yes! Im glad you picked that!" Kendall smirked.

"Damn! Kendall I'm sorry about that dare!" I tried to give him puppy eyes, but those only work on Carlos.

"I dare you, to kiss….CARLOS!"

"WHAT!" Carlos and I said in unison.

"Yes, kiss Carlos passionately, until I say stop!"

"Okay, I can do this." I turned toward Carlos and grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him on the mouth. Seconds later, he started to kiss back. Our lips fit together perfectly, like we were meant for each other. I ran my fingers through Carlos' hair and he shuddered. We were making out, to say the least.

"Okay…stop!" I heard Kendall…but I ignored him."Logan, Carlos…you guys can stop….or not." Kendall chuckled.

I finally pulled away from Carlos, breathing heavy. Carlos' face was flushed and he was smiling. "You're a good kisser."

"Why thank you Carlos. You're not too bad yourself."

"Um…this is awkward." James said smiling.

"Oh shit, um ha! Yeah…back to the game!" Carlos laughed nervously and pushed me off of his lap.

"James' turn!"

"Okay, Carlos. Truth or Dare?"

"Well, since I'm scared…truth."

"Do you have a crush on Logan?"

**Carlos POV**

I was frozen. Why would James ask me that? He knew I did.

"I-uh…"

"Carlos? Answer the question."

My stomach was filled with a whole bunch of butterflies just fluttering their evil little wings. I felt tears sting my eyes and I looked around the room at everyone. Logan was looking at me expectantly. James was smirking and Kendall was biting his lip.

"Fuck you James." I mumbled as I ran to my room, tears starting to fall from my eyes.

It hurt me that James would just put me on the spot like that. I had feelings, and James just crushed me. I was so embarrassed and annoyed and I wanted to punch him.

Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Go away." I mumbled.

"Carlos. Please open the door." It was Logan.

I froze and my heart started beating fast. "Carlos?"

I sighed and got up and opened the door. Logan stood there with a small smile on his face. "May I come in?"

I shrugged and walked back into the room and Logan followed. I sat on my bed and he sat by me. "Why you crying?" he wiped a tear from my eye. And looked at me concerned.

"I'm sorry Logan. I'm sorry if you think I'm a weirdo freak for liking you…I just—"

I was silenced by Logan kissing me on the lips. He pulled back and smiled. "Carlos, I really like you. I've had a crush on you forever…it might be even more than that…I think…I love you."

I smiled but then frowned, "This isn't a trick right?"

Logan laughed, "Of course not!"

"Then I love you too…will you be my boyfriend?" I blushed and Logie smiled big.

"Nothing would make me happier." He then leaned over and kissed me a little more lovingly this time. We broke from the kiss and Logan entwined our fingers. "Now, let's go make James apologize." We got off of the bed and went into the kitchen.

What we saw was shocking.

Kendall had James pushed against the wall and they were in a heated kissed. Kendall's hand had a fistful of James' hair and James was grabbing Kendall's butt.

I cleared my throat and they broke away.

"Oh…hey?" Kendall laughed nervously.

"I knew it." Logan said rolling his eyes. "Let's go get some ice cream, Carlitos. It stopped raining."

"Okay baby." I kissed him on the cheek.

**A/N: Awww don't you just love those two? haha. I don't know why, but I like making Carlos and Logan eat ice cream. But okay did you like it? And yeah James & Kendall want each other's junk haha.**

Please…

_**REVIEW!**_

And vote on my poll! :D

**Gustavo Rocque: **_(__As Logan beatboxes for the audition)_ Stop it. Stop it forever.  
**Logan: **I just started.  
**Gustavo Rocque:** And now you're finished, but I'm not because I'm going to tell you what else you are.  
**Logan:** _(Walking out of the audition terrified a moment later, to the other three)_ Don't go in there. He-he-he's Satan. He's Satan with bug-eye sunglasses.


End file.
